


Shadow

by rustedservos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Black Paladin Keith, Blood, Blue Paladin Allura, Depression, Loss of Faith, Major Character Injury, after season 2, red paladin lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustedservos/pseuds/rustedservos
Summary: Keith was distracted. He knew that learning that he was half Galra, that he had a whole lineage that was hidden from him, would have some side effects. What he didn't want it to do was hurt his relationship with the other paladins. He also didnt want the fact that he was now the Black Paladin to continue to weigh him and his decisions down.





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a writing sprint, with the prompt ' keith or lance protecting pidge in battle'. The rest is the result of my feelings of the end of season 2.

Keith was distracted. He knew that learning that he was half Galra, that he had a whole lineage that was hidden from him, would have some side effects. What he didn't want it to do was hurt his relationship with the other paladins.

Allura was a given, that she would be hostile. She heard anything ‘Galra’, and she was hesitant. Skeptical. Suspicious. But yet, she was willing to not kick him off the ship. She was ok with him sticking around. Maybe Red had something to do with that.

Hunk was ...elusive. He was a nice guy, don't get the red paladin wrong. He was a damn good cook and could beat the snot out of anyone who pushed his buttons, but he was also...soft. It was something that Keith wasn't that familiar with. Wasn't something he wished to see often, when they were regularly fighting for their lives.

Lance….his once rival, his now...friend? He was a whole other tidal force against his once steady foundation. The blue paladin seemed to want to do nothing more than drive him batty. Every time he turned around, Lance was there. He was doing something dumb, running his mouth, meddling in everyone's business. And Keith….didn't know what to do about it.

Pidge was the technologic genius that was keeping them almost one step ahead of the Galra. Pidge was the member of the group that everyone cherished. The fact she was a girl didn't change much in anyone's eyes; she was the little sister of the group that no one knew they needed. No one messed with Pidge; Shiro was quick to come down on their heads if they did. 

Shiro was the rock in the rushing waters that was his life, currently. Shiro was there when he needed him, was there with a kind touch or words of wisdom. It was like he knew when he was needed, like he had a Keith radar. Keith didn't know what he would do if Shiro just….disappeared. 

And then he did. Poof, vanished into the darkness. The worst part was that his suit, which he had been very clearly wearing during the battle, was found clean and pristine in the bay. The whole team was shook from that. No one wanted him to go, no one wanted to wake up and find that the power was shifting in the group. Suddenly, Keith was the leader of the group. Suddenly, he had to take up the mantel of the black paladin. He had to be the cool head, to be the leader, the rock in the others streams. To be the foundation of Voltron, the legendary defender of the universe.

This sudden change in structure of the group did not mean that they had to change their jobs. Not everyone shifted a lion, either. Lance was Red, now, despite his love of Blue. Keith often found Lance still sitting in Blue’s hangar, felt Red tugging on his own mind for a visit. He ignored her, despite the pain it sent his heart. He had to work with Black, who was welcoming and impassive as he remembered. Black was his new lion. Allura finally took up the blue bayard, piloting and leaving Coran to defend the castle while they were kicking ass and killing Galra.

Which lead him back to his current predicament. The Galra, despite Zircon's own disappearance with Shiro’s own ( there was something he was missing there, some clue the two of them had left, had brought to his attention, and he was overlooking it like a dumbass, he knew he was) were determined to wipe Voltron off the starmap. No one knew how they were tracking them, but they showed up every chance they got to rest. Everyone was running ragged, and Keith was running out of Shiro wisdom to pass on. Everyone was tired, grumpy, and about to snap.

So, of course, they ended up in a battle. Somehow, the Galra were more focused, were splitting them up more easily. Black rumbled in disappointment as Keith fumbled at the controls. He watched in horror as a wave of Galra smashed into the side of Green, spinning her out of control and into Black. They smashed into the side of a Galra ship burying them deep in the alien metal. The screech of alarms was fuzzy and rang out in Keith's ears as he shook his head. He needed….needed….to get to Pidge. Needed to know she was ok. Her lion was crushed under Black, Black was refusing to move ( or too damaged to move, all Keith was getting from Black was frustration and waves of pain before the bond slammed closed), and he needed to make sure that Pidge was alright.

Some leader he was turning out to be. Shiro’s shadow was looming over him, a broken, swirling mass of darkness that threatened to smash into him as he staggered out of Black and into the hallway before him. His bayard was clutched in nerveless fingers; one good hit and it would toppled out of them and spin across the floor.

“Pidge!” he called out, voice hoarse inside the helmet as he walked on trembling legs. This was a fine time for his body to betray him. A fine time for his mind to scramble and continue to remind him that he was unwanted. No one wanted him to lead them. No one wanted him to be around, if he learned anything from growing up. He grit his teeth, shaking his head sharply as Shiro’s shadow writhed around him, the weight of the darkness cloaking his shoulders trying to drag him back down the path towards despair

He sliced through a few sentries as he walked over to Green. Green’s mouth was open , the forcefield up, and Keith spun and tapped at his helmet as he tried to get his communications up. There was no way Pidge was that far…..was there?

::Pidge!:: He called out, static warping his voice as he searched the hallways. There, how did he miss that? There were destroyed sentires that were still sparking; a sign Pidge had recently moved through here.

::Ke-th! ::Pidge responded while gasping. The comm cut out as Keith gathered his strength and raced forward. His vision narrowed as his muscles tightened, grip shifting on his bayard. His boots were loud on the floor before he skidded to a halt. Pidge was striking out at the wave of Galra around her, was trying to get space to use her speed. She was overwhelmed, and the Galra were distracted.

“Hey, bat brains! I'm over here!” He called out, blood rushing through his ears as he launched himself forward, sword held out to the side. He cut through the Galra, slicing towards Pidge, adrenaline rushing through his exhausted body, filling him with a strength as it beat back against the shadow that clung at his footsteps. He dipped and dodged, trying to ignore the blasters pointed at him as Pidge finally got the space to maneuver. Her leg was dripping in blood, and as she put weight on it, she crumpled down, crying out. Keith’s head whipped towards the sound, eyes wide as something knocked his bayard out of his hand. It clattered to the ground, blade wavering from sight at the loss of contact between Keith. He reached for Pidge as the Galra swarmed over to her, smelling fresh meat. 

He didn't see the blade that was brought up, the sharp sword that pierced through his middle. His eyes widened again as he felt fire lick up his chest with each breath, coughing out a red, wet substance. His head turned slowly, eyes still wide as his other hand moved to clutch at the sword. The red dripped from around the protrusion,spattered on the inside of his helmet and leaving him almost half blind.

“Keith!” Pidge cried out, reaching for the black paladin before her as Keith grit his teeth. He gripped onto the sword, breath coming in wet, ragged gasps as he closed his eyes before yanking on the sword, dragging it deeper into his body, and out of the startled Galra’s hands. He turned towards Pidge, ignoring the sword as he gripped onto the Galra surrounding Pidge. He yanked on them, ignoring the scarlett trail he was leaving behind him as he knocked them to the side. Pidge’s eyes widened, eyes filling with tears as she spotted the red on his white chestplate. 

“Keith….?” she asked, and he caught a hand under her arm, wrenching her upright with a muffled groan of pain.

“We need to go.” He said, turning to find his bayard on the ground. He took weak steps, the darkness weighing on him as he walked towards it determinedly. Pidge limped with him, leaving her own bloody trail as he scooped up his bayard with a wet wheeze. The Galra were dead in the room, sparking or in pieces. The non-robotic Galra had been knocked out when Keith tore the other ones away from Pidge.

Each step was a mile in Keith’s head. Each breath was a victory. Some small voice in the back of his head reminded him that he should probably do something about that sword in his chest. The Castle. It had...had healing pods, right?

“Stay with me, Keith, you aren't allowed to die.We already lost Shiro.” Pidge said, wedging an arm under the other's shoulder despite it should be the other way around, with her bum leg and all. Keith gripped onto her other shoulder tightly, an arm wrapped around her shoulders as he continued to step. His eyes were locked onto the end of the hallway, where he could almost glimpse a scrap of Black. 

::Coran, get the pods ready! We got wounded on the way in.:: Pidge said, tears in her eyes as she grunted under the almost dead weight of Keith. He was heavier and bigger than she was, almost crushing her under his bulk. She was only…..only glad that Shiro was…..wasn't the one injured. She would never be able to lift Shiro. 

Finally, after a millennia, They stumbled back to their lions. The eyes glowed as Pidge deposited Keith into the seat of Black. She them hobbled to Green, ignoring the continued sirens and alerts of damage as the lions limped home. 

Keith could almost feel Shiro’s touch, could hear him whispering things. He was...so tired. So, so very tired. It wouldn't hurt if he...just….closed his eyes, right?

::Keith, don't you dare!:: Pidge snapped, using Green to nudge Black back on course. She needed to keep him conscious. Needed to keep him awake. 

::We are almost there, don't you die on me now!:: Pidge yelled in frustration. Keith was lost to her, the darkness finally swallowing him whole.

He exhaled softly, a wet, red mist adding to the inside of his helmet. His eyes fluttered shut as he heard the sounds of the outside world fade out, the connection between Black and himself suddenly flooding wide open.

His eyes flew open as a strange weightlessness overcame him. He took a deep breath, grasping at his chest for the sword. The sword. It was gone. He glanced at his hands, amazed to find...nothing.

In fact, there was nothing here. He was under the starry sky, darkness enveloping him like a long lost friend. The color was drained from the world, the soft sounds of his footfalls fading almost before they were made. He walked for what seemed like miles, trying to understand where he was. He screamed out, trying to find someone else. No one came.

He fell to his knees, clutching his head ( he had thrown his useless helmet after listening to the static from the comms for so damned long) and dragging his nails over his scalp. His chest heaved as his shoulder shook with silent sobs.

Until a soft, familiar touch to his shoulder made his head whip up, eyes wide as he searched the darkness. A familiar, loved form faded back into existence, the smile soft but worn on the tired face. The shock of white in the others hair was the brightest point on his form.

“Shiro?” He asked breathlessly, the hand retracting at the name. Shiro’s smile never wavered, but he did take a few steps back as Keith all but lunged towards him.

Lunged….right through him. His cry was of dismay and pain as he realized Shiro was able to touch him, but he wasn't able to touch him. 

“Keith. Black looks good on you.” Shiro said softly, to which Keith shook his head, letting it hang down. 

“I will never replace you, Shiro. I keep making mistakes. Nothings going right, no one talks to me, we are all tired and haven't gotten any rest...why, Shiro? Why did you leave?” He asked, reaching towards the other before he clenched his fist and let it drop to his side. His body trembled in the nothing that was around him.

“It was my time, Keith.” Shiro said softly, shrugging his arms as he stood, relaxed in this space. He then waved an arm around the darkness, the glitter of far off stars in the ‘sky’ above them twinkling down on them.

“There is much you all must learn to do as a team, Keith. And this is part of it. You must be able to go one without me. I was nothing more than a placeholder for the real leader.” Shiro said softly. There was affection in his voice as he turned to look over the ‘horizon’.

“I was never meant to lead Voltron, Keith. It was always supposed to be you. Patience yields focus, remember?” HE said as the lower part of his body started to disappear. Keith cried out, reaching for Shiro as tears built up in his eyes. He needed him, they needed him, Shiro was wrong! So wrong!

“Shiro, you are wrong! They won't follow me!” HE said, to which Shiro, legs faded and chest starting to waver, just tilted his head as his smile turned tight.

“They just need time. Focus on the team, on Voltron. You will survive this, Keith. You are stronger than you know………” He said, before he faded away completely.

Keith cried out, eyes flying open as he smashed his fist into the glass of the healing pod. He gasped, chest heaving as the door opened in a soft hiss of escaping pressure. He stumbled forward, into the arms of Hunk and Lance. He glanced between them, then over at Pidge, who was huddled in a miserable ball. She straightened with a shout, tears in her eyes as she rushed towards Keith. Her arms wrapped around his waist, knocking the breath out of the black paladin as Lance and Hunk were knocked away. Everyone was pulled into a group hug by Hunk as Lance and Hunk laughed at the strength Pidge displayed.

Pidge pulled back and punched Keith in the shoulder, eyebrows furrowed as she struggled to get her breath back under control.

“Don't do that, you asshole!” She cried out, glasses glinting oddly in the muted light of the medbay. Keith hissed and rubbed as his shoulder before he turned to look at his paladins. Even Allura was hovering in the doorway, eyes misty as she observed them.

“Good. you are all ok.” He said, ignoring the fact that he had been the one in the pod for the longest. He made a mental check, making sure everyone looked healthy and strong. There were a few bags under the eyes, but that was understandable. 

There was a ghost of a touch over his shoulder, his head whipping to the side as he spotted Shiro’s reflection in the glass of the pod he had just exited. Hie eyes misted up as he trembled, to which Lance tracked the others gaze and narrowed on the glass.

“You still in there, mullethead?” He asked, glancing between the pod and Keith. Keith smiled softly, brokenly, at Shiro as the other nodded in goodbye and faded again. Keith turned back to the now red paladin as he nodded.

“Yeah, Lance. Im…..Im fine.” He said, shifting a hand to rub at his chest before his stomach growled. The team laughed, happy for something to break up the tense atmosphere, Allura turning and disappearing down the hallway silent as a ghost. Keith would let her be for now; she still had a lot to process.

“What does a guy gotta do to get some food around here?” He said, voice still slightly hoarse from being unused for so long. Hunk laughed before he turned towards the doorway, rambling on about the food he was going to make, the feast he would prep for them all getting out alive again. Pidge was glued to Keith's side, shoulder gently bumping into the other's arm. Keith glanced down at her, gently bumping her back. This was what being a leader was, was making sure his team was alright. That his team was functional, was prepared to fight, and to be able to be….he almost winced at his word choice, but …..a family. 

This was his family. It's little, and broken, but its good. Very good. He found it all on his own, and he was going to keep them, if they would have him. 

He felt the weight of Shiro fall off his shoulders, his steps lightening as he took a deep, unburdened breath. He would always miss Shiro, would always want him to come back, to come home, but for now…..he would step into the shoes left to him, to do something to make Shiro proud of him, wherever he was.


End file.
